SPRX's girl
by grungekitty
Summary: Mandarin hates SPRX's and Nova's happiness together, and might be a tad bit jealous, what's he planing? OMG I DON'T KNOW! SPOVA and MANDOVA, takes place after SPRX's confession, *summary and title are subject to change in the future*
1. Chapter 1

**a little bit inspired on "Jessie's Girl" by Rick Springfield**

**but it's not based on it!**

**you'll see**

**the song is completely different!**

**it just stared the idea in my head!**

**I'm still not sure what I'm gonna do though**

**just a vague idea, so let's see where my imagination takes us shall we?**

**YAY!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Mandarin watched his spy cam video, getting madder and madder

he balled his fist in frustration

he couldn't keep his anger in

he lashed out at the nearest wall

after cleaning up the mess he made, he went back to watching SPRX and Nova

he hated this

for as long as Mandarin could remember, he'd know Nova to be the strong type, the kind of girl that wouldn't slow down for any man

sure she'd follow orders, but not happily, and she'd never _wait _for directions

Mandarin had always wanted to made her slow down, part of a little challenge he gave himself

it was purely to feed his pride, but Mandarin wanted it none the less

he'd, for the most part, given up after he quit the hyper force

but that wasn't what was pissing him off

for the last week, he's watch SPRX effortlessly do what Mandarin had been trying to do for years!

he watched Nova let SPRX push every button she had!

he watched Nova stop everything when SPRX asked

he watched Nova fall in love with SPRX

Mandarin had always wanted to charm Nova into submission, it was a challenge, and he always strived to beat challenges, prove that he was unmatched!

seeing SPRX so happy with his power over Nova was killing Mandarin

how dare SPRX succeed where he had failed

Mandarin especially didn't want SPRX happy, another pride issue

Mandarin began drawing up plans

he was determined to make sure that SPRX was anything but happy, and Nova...

and that Nova would never deify him again

* * *

**oh noes!**

**what will happen?**

**that's right, we're doing another chapter story! ^v^**

**this is going to be and open story**

**if you have suggestions, ideas, or request of things that you think should/want to happen in the story**

**PM me**

**that's PM! not review!**

**but still review! just don't review your ideas, suggestions, or request**

**k! ^v^**

**-grungekitty**


	2. Chapter 2

**alright, lets see what pops out of my head this time**

**I'm writing this like I write my best one-shots**

**I start with a vague idea,**

**and make everything up as I go! :D**

**SO LET'S GO!**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

"there's an intruder!" Gibson declared as the team entered the main room upon hearing the alarm

"where?" Otto asked

"right behind you!" Mandarin said

the team turned and activated their weapons

Mandarin smiled at the challenge

Mandarin had a very specific plan, and attacked accordingly

he tried his very hardest not to let the team see it, but he was targeting one of them in particular

Mandarin smiled as he saw Nova's breathing speed up increasingly as he and Nova donged and attack each other

it wasn't hard to wear her out, she put too much force in her attacks, not enough stealth, Antauri however...

"AAAAH!" Mandarin yelled in surprised as Antauri landed on top of him

Mandarin looked up to see exactly what he'd been waiting for

Nova was standing still for a second

Mandarin then set his plan in motion with a mental activation of a devise

Nova was exhausted, her at Mandarin had been at each other for 5 minutes straight, Nova wasn't sure how much longer she'd of held out before if Antauri hadn't jumped in

Nova started to jump back into the fight

but was stopped by a small noise

_click_

Nova looked down to see that something had gotten around her neck, she didn't know what it was or what it did, so naturally, she screamed

the whole team came to Nova's aid

leaving Mandarin time to escape

Nova began to scratch at her collar, but was stopped by a shot of unbearable pain that surged through her, starting from the collar

Nova screamed

the resumed her attacks at the devise

_pain_

Nova screamed again

this time she stopped

"I'd better examine this" Gibson said as he looked at the collar carefully "SPRX, help me get her to medbay"

SPRX reached for Nova's side

Nova was glad that Gibson asked SPRX to help, she was so glad that the team had been so understanding of her and SPRX, ever since SPRX had told Nova that he loved her, she worried about the team's reaction, but SPRX told the team about him and her without her knowing, she was a little mad, but really couldn't stay that way, sense he it probably wasn't going to happen unless he did such a thing.

Nova let SPRX place his arm under hers

_pain_

Nova screamed

SPRX let go

Nova was beginning to really hate this collar, it was attacking her at random times!

SPRX reached for her again

_pain_

Another scream escaped Nova

Antauri shoved SPRX out of the way, they didn't have time for this! Nova was getting worse!

SPRX followed closely, as did Otto and Chiro

Nova reached for SPRX's hand

_pain_

she let go immediately

Gibson put her on the table

SPRX tried to comfort Nova

but Nova just screamed in agony at his touch

Gibson finally found the correlation

"SPRX! IT'S YOU! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Gibson screamed frantically "it's realising a a surge of pain every time you touch her!"

SPRX had a hurt look on his face, but backed away

Nova didn't want him to back away, she wanted him holding her hand, talking her through this

but every time she came near him, pain!

"is she gonna be o-" SPRX started, but stopped when he heard Nova scream again

Nova didn't want to scream, and she tried not to, but now SPRX just speaking was hurting her!

SPRX balled his fist, then left the room

"Chiro, Otto, stay with SPRX" Antauri said

Chiro and Otto nodded and walked out as Nova's screaming stopped

SPRX waited outside, hearing Nova scream every minute or so, it was killing him that he couldn't do a freaking thing!

after about 5 min. Gibson walked out

"I can't do anything! every time I try to analyze it, it hurts her! every time I try and remove it, it hurts her!" Gibson said, ashamed at his inability to fix the problem

"you've done your best Antauri said as he put his hand on Gibson's shoulder

"so far, if we leave the collar alone, it'll leave her alone" Gibson informed the team

"where's SPRX!" Nova said from the room

SPRX looked at Gibson

"yes, well, she's been asking about you for awhile" Gibson said quietly

the team went in to see Nova

SPRX first

Nova was so happy to see him after how much she had just gone through-

_pain_

Nova couldn't stop the screams, she wasn't even trying to muffle it anymore

SPRX had a horrified look on his face as Gibson ran ahead to Nova's side

"SPRX, leave the room, NOW!" Gibson demanded

SPRX left in tears

Nova was crying too

and somewhere far, Mandarin was laughing

* * *

**awesome!**

**and yes, this takes place after SPRX confesses, so him and Nova are an official couple in this story :)**

**and now my computer's being retarded, and I have to go to bed**

**bye!**

**-grungekitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok, let's move on with this!**

**wait! I have to go to bed**

**...**

**you know what? I can't sleep anyway**

**so**

**-grungekitty**

* * *

Nova woke up to the sent of Bacon (Bacon, it's so important, it's capitalized!)

Nova slowly got up and walk into the hallway

she walked out only to meet eyes with SPRX

before either could even realized the situation

_pain_

Nova screamed and fell to her knees

SPRX took off running

when Nova could stand she went after him

_pain_

Nova cursed under her breath, not a thing could be done!

so she just went to breakfast, wearing a sad expression

"is everything ok?" Antauri asked as Nova walked in

Nova tried to answer

"SPR-"

_pain_

"I can't even say his na-"

_pain_

"I don't think it likes to be questioned" Otto said

"I'll go keep SPRX company" Gibson said, but slapped his hand over his mouth as Nova screamed "SORRY!"

Gibson grabbed his plate and one for SPRX then rush off before he could do anymore damage

Nova had figured out that she could _think _about SPRX...for now

she could only imagine what he was going through

everyone knew that he loved just being next to Nova

he'd even told her that he enjoyed her punches

Nova sighed

Otto looked at Chiro

both were uncomfortable with the silence

"so..." Chiro said as he tried to think of a conversation topic "good Bacon Antauri"

"why thank-you Chiro" Antauri smiled

"Bacon is _always _good! it's Bacon!" Otto said

Nova smiled, but she still missed _SPRX's _jokes!

she wanted him trying to steal some of her Bacon like he always did

_"I'll give you a kiss!" SPRX begged_

_Nova laughed_

_"oh please! then you'd just get 2 treats!" she joked_

_"then treat me!" SPRX smirked_

_Nova smiled back, then leaned in_

_"YUCK!" Otto said "I just lost my appetite!"_

_"well I'm glad that you remember what that word meant" Gibson said, priding himself on teaching his younger brother a new word that he actually used_

_SPRX and Nova pulled away and laughed at their brothers_

_"so about that bacon..." SPRX smirked_

_Nova elbowed him_

_"next time Sparky" Nova smirked_

Nova frowned, she _had _promised him some of her Bacon!

Nova smiled at another memory

_"why do you want __**my **__Bacon?! you still have some on your plate!" Nova laughed_

_"cause yours is sweeter!" SPRX beamed_

_"and why's that?" Nova asked_

_"'cause it came from you!" SPRX grinned_

_this earned a good laugh out of Nova_

Nova gave a sad smile

"I hope this collar comes off soon" she thought

Nova jumped out of her thought and started to pay attention again

Otto was telling a story

"...so after that I knew it was dangerous, but SPRX called it-" Otto said but stopped halfway through the sentence

Nova fell out of her Chair screaming

"NOVA! I'M SO SORRY!" Otto said while helping her up "I forgot"

"It's ok Otto" Nova said between clenched teeth while getting up

then Otto perked up

"SPRX?" he said

"OOOTTTTOOOO!" Nova screamed in pain

"sorry!" Otto said "what do you want?"

"Otto? what are you...?" Chiro asked

"he's on radio" Otto said

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?! I CAN HEAR HER SCREAM FROM MY ROOM!" SPRX screamed into his internal microphone

"sorry SPRX- SORRY NOVA!" Otto cried

"wait! my _name _is hurting her now!?" SPRX said

"yeah SPR- NOVA I AM SO SORRY!" Otto yelled

"Otto, perhaps you should talk in the next room?" Antauri suggested

Otto nodded

"no Otto, it doesn't matter, I'm hanging up" SPRX said in a hurt voice

"ok S-...ok" Otto said, stopping himself

then SPRX hung up

"SPRX? is everything ok?" Gibson asked

SPRX just stared to cry

"NO!" was all he could say

"SPRX, I'm sorry" Gibson tried as he patted SPRX's back

SPRX just kept crying

"SPRX, I promise, we'll get that collar off of her!" Gibson promised

* * *

**ok**

**ending it there for now!**

**NOW TO UPLOAD!**

**that's right, this story is a "upload as I go"**

**^v^**

**-grungekitty**


End file.
